Nate Grey
Nathaniel "Nate" Grey (b. November 15, 1987) is a mutant and a Phoenix Force host. He is the oldest son of Cyclops and Jean Grey. He is a founder and the leader of the X-Men Kids, and is said to possibly be the most powerful mutant in the Universe. Nate is a member of the Grey and Summers family. 'History' : "I destroyed a city once…in my sleep. Later on I found out that I didn’t use my full potential...not even half of it. Even today, I haven’t even seen a glimpse of my full potential." :: −'X-Man' Early Years Nathaniel Christopher Philip Grey was born on November 15, 1987 in Brisbane, Australia, and was raised in New York. He is the oldest son of Scott Summers and Jean Grey. He is of American, British, French and Japanese heritage. Nate is the older twinbrother of Nathan, and the older brother of Rachel, Marie, Emma, Crystal and Zacha. He is also the older maternal half-brother of Vanessa Shaw. 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant X-Man is one of the most powerful mutants to exist and one of the most powerful beings in the Universe. He has psionic powers beyond those of any other mutant in the world, and is easily among the most powerful mutants in general. As he grew, he possessed enough power that he could destroy entire worlds if he wished. His power is such that upon examination by Moira MacTaggert, she suggested his psionic powers rivals that of a Phoenix Force-imbued Jean Grey even at such a young age. These powers include: Immense Telekinesis: Nate is capable of very fine control over objects down to the molecular and even subatomic level. He can telekinetically move the chemicals in someone's brain around. He can disassemble and reassemble complex devices within minutes. On larger scale, Nate can levitate great weights, but his upper limit remains undisclosed. He was able to crush the entire city of Quito in Ecuador, in just a few moments, in his sleep. He is able to psionically isolate the entire planet's gravitational pull. His control and power is so great and finely tuned, that instead of stopping an explosion like most telekinetics, he just curved the shockwave and shrapnel around him. He can also use his telekinesis to bend light around his body and become invisible. *''Flight:'' By telekinetically levitating himself, he is able to fly at amazing speeds. *''Force Fields:'' Nate is able to create protective force shields that can protect from even the most powerful of attacks. There doesn't appear to be any correlation between field strength and the thickness of his telekinetic fields. *''Telekinetic Holograms:'' His mental fine motor skills are so acute that he can mentally manipulate dust particles and water vapor to refract lightwaves and create holograms. *''Invisibility:'' Nate can telekinetically deflect light around himself, to become invisible. *''Concussive Blasts:'' He can project his telekinetic energies as powerful blast beams directed from his brains that can apparently affect matter with concussive force. His telekinetic blasts are possibly the strongest on earth, strong enough to punch through solid steel. *''Intangibility:'' He can phase through solid matter by mentally shifting his molecules around another object's as he moves forward. *''Electromagnetic Pulses:'' He also has creative uses of his powers such as using his telekinesis to channel the Earth's magnetic field through the electro-current of his brain and generate devastating electromagnetic pulses. *''Dimensional Teleportation:'' X-Man even learned that he could use his telekinesis to transport himself to any location and even into other dimensions by mentally bending the dimensional barriers that separate one reality from another. *''Healing:'' He can heal himself and others. Astral Plane Tap: Ability to tap into the virtually unlimited psychic resources of the astral plane in order to manipulate matter and energy (even down to the molecular level) and up to a potentially unlimited scale. *''Astral Travel:'' Capable of forging psi-links to travel in astral form. *''Material Astral Projection:'' Give substance to astral energy to solidify psychic forms or forge protective psi-armor and even pull the astral projections of other telepaths into the physical world such as Charles Xavier. Telepathy: He possesses telepathy of the first order and is unmatched by any. His telepathy proves great enough in power and scope as to allow him to read thoughts across vast distances, and even interface with multiple minds, simultaneously. His telepathy is so great that even while inexperienced and weakened, his powers enabled him to easily block and even overcome telepaths such as Charles Xavier. He was even able to hide his mind from Cerebro, which is impossible for even the strongest mutants to accomplish. *''Intuitive Multilingual:'' Capable of intuitively translating new languages. *''Psychometry:'' Can read residual thought imprints left on objects touched by people. *''Dimensional Sense:'' Capable of sensing dimensional rifts or anomalies. *''Precognition:'' Nate is also a powerful precog. Once he saw the future, where he fought this Stryfe, and destroyed the Earth. But by using knowledge of the future, he was able to prevent it. Nate possibly used his precognition powers to concoct his plan against Norman Osborn. X-Man's precognition works by displacing himself into a timestream that shows every version of every future. X-Man claims he has over 300 ways to see the future. X-Man's precognition can also be considered time manipulation because he enters a different timestream. *''Power Amplification:'' He can increase another mutants powers to incredible levels. Psionic Evolution: After becoming one with the earth, X-Man has ascended to a higher state of existence. Because of this, he can exist as pure energy and is no longer restricted by the boundaries of the physical world. *''Physical Reconstitution:'' He has learned to rebuild his body by absorbing psionic energy. He used this power to regain his physical form after becoming one with the earth. Nate can also reverse the process and turn his body into pure astral energy. *''Physical Possession:'' Along with learning to rebuild his physical form, X-Man's heightened state of existence has allowed him to convert his body into pure psychic energy and possess people. He used this power to possess Norman Osborne. While possessing someone, he can also explore their mind from the inside. It is possible that if he possesses a mutant, he can use their powers along with his own. Abilities as a Ninja Powers as a Shinigami Expert Swordsman: Nate is highly skilled in using his Zanpakutō while sealed or in its Shikai. Shunpo Master: Nate has been shown to be exceptional in the art of Shunpo. He is capable of maintaining high speed movements for extended periods of time while using the least amount of steps to achieve those movements. Kidō Master: Nate has displayed great knowledge of Kidō and its various forms. He is proficient enough to use high-level spells to great effect even without incantation, and can use multiple spells in rapid succession. Additionally, his prowess allows her to create their own spells or modify existing ones to suit his own purposes. Immense Spiritual Power: Nate possesses an enormous amount of spiritual pressure. Being a Visored, he possesses a dual-type spiritual energy, part Shinigami and part Hollow. His Reiatsu is purple. Hollow Mask: Nate's Hollow mask strongly resembles Kabuterimon's face, with purple markings, and the symbol of Knowledge covering the top of its head. When donning his Hollow mask, Nate's sclera turn completely black, and his irises become grey. *''Power Augmentation:'' While wearing the mask, Nate's Hollow powers supplement his Shinigami powers, giving him a vast increase in both strength and speed. **''Cero:'' Nate gathers energy that is fired from the open mouth of his Hollow Mask. **''Enhanced Strength:'' While wearing his Hollow mask, Nate has shown that he gains greater strength. **''Enhanced Speed:'' While wearing his Hollow mask, Nate is able to move much faster. **''Enhanced Endurance:'' With his Hollow mask, Nate becomes much more resilient to pain. 'Abilities' Expert Pilot: Nate is a gifted pilot of fixed-wing aircraft, a skill he appears to have inherited from his father and grandfather. He often commands the X-Jet. Master Strategist and Tactician: Nate has spent most of his life as a a team leader for the X-Men Kids and being the son of Cyclops and the grandson of Corsair he has developed exceptional leadership skills. Master Martial Artist: Nate has extraordinary hand-to-hand combat ability. Nate holds black belts in judo and aikido. Due to his extensive training as a ninja, a spy, a shinigami and a member/leader of the X-Men Kids, Nate is an exceptional hand-to-hand combatant, having mastered virtually every fighting style on Earth, most notably ninjutsu, and is also well versed in pressure points and the art of espionage. Multi-lingual: A gifted polyglot; Nate is fluent in many languages including English, French, Japanese, Russian, Chinese, Spanish, Italian and German; he has extensive knowledge of Arabic, Thai and Portuguese. Master Astral Combatant: Nate is trained and excels in astral combat. Strength level Peak Human Level: Nate can lift twice his own weight. When using telekinesis he is able to lift incredible amounts of weight. Weaknesses Nate was originally "designed" so his powers would kill him when he completed his task of destroying the world. Because of this, his powers were slowly destroying him. After receiving the genetic brand, his powers stabilized. 'Appearance' 'Personality' 'Equipment' Digivice: Nate carries a Digivice. The Digivice allows his Tentomon to digivolve and also allows access to the Digi-World through any computer. Ones Digimon can also travel between the real world and the Digi-World. Digi-Tag and Crest: Nate carries his Digi-Tag along with the Crest of Knowledge around his neck. This allows his Tentomon to digivolve into its Ultimate and Mega form. Weapons Shuriken/Kunai: Zanpakutō: Raiun ("Thundecloud") is Nate's Zanpakutō. A regular katana, with a guard which is in the shape of (guard). It has a bronze guard, with bright purple hilt-wrapping and a dark purple sheath. His Zanpakutō is a Lightning-type. *'Shikai:' Raiun's release command is "Electrify" ("Denki o nagasu"). In its Shikai form, Raiun turns into the horn of MegaKabuterimon. **''Shikai Special Ability:'' Raiun allows Nate to control lightning and energy. ***''Horn Buster:'' Nate fires a blast of lightning from his sword. *'Bankai:' Kaminarimushi ("Thunder Beetle"). **''Bankai Special Ability:'' When activating his Bankai, Nate's control of lightning and electricity becomes much more refined, becoming able to convert the energy into electrical currents. The human body is controlled with electrical signals from the brain, but a person who had those electrical signals cut off with this technique will become unable to make their body move as they want. By transforming the Reiatsu within one's body and giving it the properties of electricity, one creates an electric field. As soon as a strike of the hand lands, electricity is poured into the enemy's nervous system, severing the signals and deranging their body control. The target's body moves in any way, except how they want it to move. For the common person, battle, not to mention even just walking, will become impossible. ***''Electro Shocker:'' Nate charges his body and arms with electricity, and fires a ball of electricity. Lightsaber: Category:X-Men Kids Members Category:Australians Category:Americans Category:Engaged Characters Category:Mutants Category:Shinobis Category:Digi-Tamers Category:Assassin Order members Category:Shinigamis Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Peak Human Strength Category:Normal Speed Category:Warp Speed Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Multiple forms of Energy Projection Category:Fighting Ability - Master of all forms of combat Category:Summers family Category:Grey family Category:Uchiha clan Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Precogs Category:Teleporters Category:Phoenix Force avatars Category:Lightning Release users Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in 1987 Category:Scorpio (sign) Category:Omega-Level Mutants Category:Characters Category:Invisibility Category:Intangibility Category:Crest of Knowledge Bearers Category:Expert Swordsmen Category:Shunpo Masters Category:Kido Masters Category:Twins Category:20th Division Members Category:Yin Release users